


The Hunt (Anchor your Claws deep in Me)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Mark of the Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Blood, Claiming sex, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of the pack, Non-Explicit Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The Alpha regnantly steps out ahead of his pack, now a heeled pack of wild Canis at his lead and command. Beck and call.He bends his head down a bit, growling at his prey.Prey soft and succulent enough for him to eat- to devour. Completely whole.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mark of the Werewolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186661
Kudos: 98





	The Hunt (Anchor your Claws deep in Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I love you guys so very much!
> 
> P.S. I meant to post this before the new year started, but I am only just now finished with writing it!

The fresh scent of blood fills up the night air. The wind is solemn yet ever so cruel in its entirety. Darkness covers- scours both all living and dead things. Beings. It's almost peaceful. Calm. Overly tranquil.

Though, there is a quietness slowly creeping in to the night's atmosphere. Sweeping in with the howl of the wind- the wolves out for the hunt. The moon in its fullness is a glistening sight upon the ever glowing world. The Earth is wet with late morning dew.

Gravel crunches beneath the steady pace of paws moving in action. It's slow at first, but then it hastens up just a bit, breaking through the silence of the eerie night. Giving chase to unmistakable prey. The air reeking of fear.

Adrenaline thrills the atmosphere surrounding the dreary forest. Trees of massive height line the path leading down towards the heart of the forest. The wind brings forth even more howls in the night with it's ever moving breeze like a pacifying lullaby.

Growls emerge from the shadows of the trees in all directions. A heartbeat becomes an erratic mess of pulsating muscly flesh underneath pale moon-kissed skin. Small human feet move upon the ground unheeded by the darkness of the night. And the deeper they move through the forest, the longer the hunt surges on, until the den of the Wolves is finally reached unhindered.

The Wolves are unhinged- wild, savage beings. Creatures of the night that know what they want- what their intent is. Death. Violence. The hunt. The fragrant scent of the chase enveloping them.

The Alpha regnantly steps out ahead of his pack, now a heeled pack of wild Canis at his lead and command. Beck and call. He bends his head down a bit, growling at his prey. Prey soft and succulent enough for him to eat- to devour. Completely whole. The Alpha appreciates the appeal of the beautiful creature exuding pure unadulterated excitement and arousal before him, yet likewise, cowering over in fear and clear impatience. The scent of the beauteous being invokes the howling desire peaking within him. And so he just goes for it.

The Alpha mightily pounces forth upon his prey with a deep ferocious growl, mouth first. His canines sink in to the soft supple flesh of his prey's pretty-pretty exposed neck, extracting a crimson flowage of blood in its wake. And soon the creature is panting beautifully below his onslaught just as his Wolves howl through the wind to the moon at the claiming of their Alpha's Mate.

Soon bones crack behind the change between humanoid animal to mortal human in a span of mere seconds. The soft whimpers and airy cries of the Alpha's Mate piercing through the quiet night air. A naked body tangled together with a clothed one in a mass of limbs upon the ground when the Alpha roars his pack away from them for the privacy of his newly claimed Mate. And with both a low bow and an acknowledging huff, his pack is running off in all directions of the dark shaded forest.

The Alpha, Derek Hale, leans back down in order to seek his Mate's beautiful face out. Only to find his Mate glaring up at him when he does, the scent of fear and underlying excitement can no longer be found amongst his Mate's most captivating aroma. However, before his newly acquired Mate can get a word in edgewise, the Alpha speaks his piece, "I thought I told you that this was private property and that you were not to come back here again!"

His gorgeous seething Mate, Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski, hisses right back to him in full on anger, tones of his arousal still lingering within his scent whilst he glares at him, "And I thought that I told you in response when we first bumped in to each other before tonight that you do not own me, so you cannot tell me what to do, because I will do whatever I like when I like, Mr. McJerkface!"

Derek outwardly sighs at Stiles's unfortunate stupidity, because lucklessly nothing was going to ever change that about him in slighest, "That's because you don't understand anything. This isn't a game or make-believe; it's real life. And now you're mine. You're pack."

Then his Mate asks him a question that completely sidetracks him again, because he didn't think that he would ever ask him that first, "Were you really going to kill me for trespassing on your land then?"

The Alpha's red tinged eyes widen in shock at the fact that his Mate only cares about whether he would have killed him or not, but not ask him about what type of dangerous beast he truly was, showing him that with the next set of words he finally speaks to his increasingly impatient yet highly tolerant Mate, "No. Why would you think that? Surely, I'm a predator with a much higher preference for high quality prey."

After Derek says those words, Stiles's pushes roughly at his broad chest to finally try and get up from under him, his next set of words making the Alpha joyously laugh at him right after he does, "I'll have you know that I'm the best quality of prey that you've ever had the chance to chase in your entire miserable existence, Mr. High-quality Werewolf!"

His Mate stops trying to move from underneath him with the sudden outburst of the Alpha's rapturous laughter, staring up at him with wide bewildered amber-gold doe eyes. It was the perfect chance for him to sneakily lean down and sweetly kiss his perfect Mate's bewilderment away. And whilst they continuously kiss, they hold each other as passionately and tightly as they can upon the cold forest floor.

Deep inside, the Alpha is glad to find out that his Mate had not initially been the one bleeding earlier on in the night, by scenting the air, all before he had given him over his canine incised claim. Though, that means that another unknown homo sapien was somewhere in or on his territory. And that just will not do. So flaring his nostrils, Derek ceases kissing his overly aroused Mate, tilting back his head with a warning vehement howl to give caution about the intruder that is easily answered back with even more howls from his pack in the far-off distance.

After of which, his very eager Mate pulls him impatiently back down for another kiss with seductively venomous words leaving from in between his puffy parted pink lips, because Stiles knows that he has hit the jackpot with this exquisite Alpha lycanthrope, "If the dogs come back and I am not naked, sated, and satisfied I will not hesitate kill you."

"I know." was all the Alpha says in retort, before they are falling in to each other once again. And it's not long before the Alpha has Stiles naked, on all fours begging for the hot wet feel of his translucent seminal claim deep within him. Their mating is fevid and rough. Rigorous in its quality when they finally do join together.

The moon enlightens their journey to Matehood in a ever glow of silver and ivory white. The sweet iron scent of his claim steadily fills up Derek's nostrils as Stiles draws them closer and closer to their arrant end. The wind, so wild in its endeavours, carries their cries of pleasure throughout the forested night unhindered. In the morning, they will deal with what lies ahead of them, but not tonight, because the night is still young.


End file.
